1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a character recognition device to extract and recognize characters included in an image, and a method and computer-readable medium controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Robots which were only used for industry in the past have become necessary for general environments such as public institutions and homes. Such robots recognize environments using various sensors. Characters which are one form of environment information recognized by a robot are composed of a combination of simple symbols. Since the characters have complexity but contain an enormous amount of information, the recognition of the characters by the robot enables the robot to intelligently act through combination with a speech recognition result.
Meanwhile, character recognition refers to an operation to read a document image through an image input device such as a scanner or a camera, to extract and recognize characters from a character region using a computer, and to obtain text information. Characters are composed of a set of symbols. Since symbols have mutually similar shapes, even when a symbol is slightly modified, the symbol may be recognized as another symbol. Optical Character Recognition (OCR) which is currently used is mostly based on a printed material and has a high character recognition rate.
However, the character recognition technique of the related art has a high character recognition rate when a printed material is properly aligned with respect to a camera. However, if the printed material is inclined, i.e., if the printed material is distorted, the character recognition rate is decreased.